happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Leaf
'New Leaf '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Devious turns to the good side and becomes a hero. Roles Starring *Devious *Splendid Featuring *Lifty & Shifty *Tycoon *Josh *Gloomy *Emily & Kit-Kat Appearances *Fungus *Lumpy *Frostbite *Generic Tree Friends Plot Splendid takes a walk to prison bringing Fungus along, who was caught for littering. When they get there, warden Lumpy releases an inmate: Devious. Splendid prepares to spray him with Fungus' tail as a weapon, but Devious tells him that he turned over a new leaf and swears to do only good. Fungus makes a run for it during the distraction, only to be run over by Lumpy's police car. Later, Splendid spies on his arch-nemesis, who to his surprise is redecorating his evil lair to a superhero lair. Splendid then hears a call for help. He takes off to soon find Lifty and Shifty robbing Tycoon's house. But just before he could swoop to the rescue, Devious arrives in a hero suit and blasts the theives with a freeze ray. Splendid is confused by this and hears another cry for help. He flies to the bridge and Josh tells him Gloomy is about to jump off. Gloomy jumps and Splendid gets ready, only for Devious to save him first, much to his dismay. They hear another cry for help and Splendid tells Devious to let him handle this, then flies off. He sees Emily and Kit-Kat in a burning house. He uses a straw to slurp up the water in a pool and then shoots it into a window, killing Emily in the process. Devious opens the door and Kit-Kat comes out with the flowing water. A crowd cheers him on and Splendid stomps away in jealousy. He stomps across the bridge and breaks it, causing Josh to fall, but Devious grabs Gloomy just in time. Splendid is later in his basement, still doubting that Devious has redeemed. He turns the TV on and it shows Tycoon appointing Devious to be mayor of the city. Having full control over the city, Devious blasts his freeze ray into the air. Assuming he didn't redeem after all, Splendid goes to stop him. However, it turns out Devious froze the ozone layer and ended global warming. Just before everyone could celebrate, Splendid shoots his heat vision to the air and makes the earth boil, causing everyone to be melted. Tycoon yells at Splendid telling him he's doomed everyone, before melting like ice cream. Splendid starts tearing up and finally accepts Devious has changed. As he prepares for a handshake, Devious lets out an evil laugh and reveals this was another evil plan, to make Splendid look like the bad guy. Lumpy arrives and puts Splendid in his police car. Devious gloats about his victory, until Frostbite gets affected by the warming earth and kills him. Moral "''Some things never change." Deaths #Fungus is run over by Lumpy. #Lifty and Shifty are frozen (debatable). #Splendid blasts Emily with water. #Josh falls to his death. #Tycoon and numerous people are melted after Splendid warms the earth. #Devious is punched through the stomach by Frostbite. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Tycoon. *This is the first time Devious wins and Splendid loses. However, he still gets a karmic comeuppance by Frostbite. *This is the third time Splendid dooms the earth. The first being Splendid's Space Adventure and the second in Breaking Wind. *Ironically, Devious makes a better superhero than Splendid. *This is one of the few instances Devious shows kindness to others. Category:Season 28 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes